


Good morning

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	Good morning

周五的早上给人的感觉总是有点和其他工作日有点不一样的，说不上为什么，就是感觉过了这个早上明天就可以舒舒服服的赖床了。

文星伊这么想着有了动力伸手关了闹钟起床，准备好一切拎包出门，离上班还有充裕的时间。

是适合去吃顿好一点的早餐的美好早晨。

坐上刚买不久还没开的新车，听着这引擎声，她很喜欢，路上难得不堵车，路过几个路口都是绿灯，一路畅通，文星伊跟着歌吹起口哨。

顺利地不用排太长的队就可以取餐，端着餐盘回到座位，拿起刀叉准备享用美好早上的这顿美食，对面出现了另一个餐盘，一个女人坐下了。

抬头，金容仙……？

文星伊有些忐忑地咽了下口水，她怕这个女人，从谈恋爱到结婚、离婚。

金容仙看到她抬头对她粲然一笑，就算是一年不见，文星伊还是为这笑颜而失了神智。

“good morning～”金容仙手指交叉撑住下巴靠近她。

“yeh...”文星伊收回眼神张张嘴只发出这么个音节。

金容仙睥着文星伊上下打量她，视线落到她骨节分明干干净净的手指上。

“一个人？”金容仙稍微吸气，她希望听到她想要的答案。

“没人为我做早餐”

这个答案还不错，金容仙挑上嘴角，“戒指呢？”

“口袋里”

“戴上”金容仙的语气是毋庸置疑，她知道文星伊怕她。

文星伊听话的解开西装扣子从左内袋拿出她们的婚戒戴到左手上，离婚后她就不戴了，只是会随身携带，放在离心脏最近的位置。

金容仙很满意，端起咖啡递到嘴边，眼神继续在文星伊身上飘忽，“西装不错”

“yah...”文星伊悄悄避开金容仙有些炙热的眼神看向别处，点点头算做回应。

“没有领带？”金容仙啜了一口咖啡放下杯子。

“不会打，带到公司给秘书，帮我……”文星伊有些心虚地回答，瞟向金容仙，果不其然，她的脸色有些垮。

“这里的咖啡不好喝，去你家吧”金容仙下了最后通牒，她要文星伊。

新车的性能很好，路况也很好，回家不需要太长的时间。

长的是，从进门到卧室大床的那段路。

卧室的床帘没有拉开，光影照在紧拥的两人身上有些黑白的美感。

“呼…哈...”

金容仙的喘息声对文星伊来说是致命的毒药，双手抑制不住微微颤抖地抚上她的身体。

粘腻的口水从相贴的两唇中流出，文星伊伸出舌头舔掉。

金容仙不满足只是这样，抓住那人的手往自己的丰满处去。

“嗯...”被文星伊的手掌握住那里轻轻揉捏，金容仙仰起头喘息。

隔着衣料的抚摸如隔靴搔痒，文星伊被她的挑逗弄得动作开始粗鲁，从她的肩部把裙子直接拔下，顺着手的动作慢慢蹲下，吻也不停跟着落下。

金容仙配合着她脱下裙，主动将安全裤也褪下，只剩内衣和她继续拥吻。

文星伊把手伸到她的背后，解开束缚，浑圆紧贴着她的胸口，因为大口的喘息那两颗小东西也硬起来，磨蹭着文星伊，就快把她逼疯。

西装外套早在进门就丢下了，金容仙伸手去解开白衬衫的扣子，扒拉掉衣服又去解文星伊的裤带，终于完成，赤裸的两人让房间的温度持续飙升。

几步走动，双双跌入柔软的大床，文星伊没有叠被子的习惯。

金容仙在下，傲人的双峰被身上人把玩着，痛感和快感交错，她只想要更多，把文星伊拉向自己，“给我...更多”

“这可是你说的”

文星伊看着她潮红的漂亮脸蛋，被吻得嫣红的小嘴呢喃着对文星伊的渴望，自己的欲望也已经在熊熊燃烧。

不负期望的含住那顶端，时轻时重的啃咬吮吸，另一边也用手指捏出各种形状，惹着身上人娇喘连连。

“哈…哈...快点啊”金容仙手指插入埋在自己胸前的那人的头发里，她感觉自己下面的私处已经不听使唤似的不自觉地收缩着,流出了更多的花液，她想要解脱，要文星伊带给她的解脱。

脚环上文星伊的腰，下身开始上下地磨蹭着她，这个动作引出文星伊的嘶哑的低吼。

稍微起身将容仙修长的美腿掰开，看着那诱人的私处大口地吞着口水，金容仙眼神迷离，看着文星伊，那人脸上尽是贪婪和欲望。

俯下身子，湿滑的舌尖沿着内裤的缝隙一遍一遍地舔刷着，直到中间出现一条深深的沟壑，那颗小小的凸起硬硬地肿在那里，文星伊叹息着离开那块芬芳的桃源，慢条斯理地脱下沾满了花液的底裤。

“你好湿啊”文星伊回到金容仙的耳边，舔吻着她的耳廓，又往下在锁骨啃咬，留下属于她的粉红印记。

“嗯……快点啊...”金容仙已经快受不了了，她此刻只想要被文星伊进入，被文星伊占有。

文星伊像狼一样兴奋着粗喘着，听到她的呼唤起了玩心。

“快点什么？嗯？”她的手就在洞口处打转却固执得不进去。

“进来啊！嗯～”

“进去哪里，你说我才知道”

金容仙不知道该不该生气，默默地翻了个大白眼，一年未见，她的身体本能的欲望被压抑了一年，现在欲望就像决堤之水喷涌而出，顾不上害不害羞了，抓住文星伊的手指就往里送。

“啊～”进入的那一刻，两人都满足的发出叹息。

“要我啊……星……要我...”金容仙觉得自己抓着她的手动并不能解决问题，她想要文星伊有力的，疯狂的要她，就像过去那样。

“好”文星伊一手揽住她的腰，在体内的手指开始越来越快抽动起来。

“嗯...嗯...嗯...”金容仙抬起臀部摆动着下身以便让文星伊插得更深，文星伊也配合她，在她下去时退出，在她抬起时又狠狠插入。

“夹得这么紧。”文星伊说话的气息不稳，动得越发厉害，左手捏着她的臀瓣，“放松点。”

高潮如约而至，金容仙被快感淹没，咬上文星伊的肩头，指尖在她的背部留下欢爱的痕迹。

文星伊感受到背部的刺痛，更加激发了她的兽性，明明已经身下人高潮了手却使坏地不停下继续捣弄着。　

“嗯……啊～星～”小白兔在大灰狼的身下狂乱地呻吟着，叫着这让她日思夜想的人的名字，敏感的身体因为这折磨人心的动作止不住地颤抖，可是体内的手指却像是要跟她作对一样，慢慢地撤了出去，然后抚着花口的位置，慢慢地摩挲，轻轻地点弄，甚至恶意地曲起手指，撑开细小的花口，让那些蜜液顺着手指流的更多。

已经挑逗了她的欲望却又不给她，金容仙有些委屈，骂道，“坏家伙！”

“我不坏你不爱啊～”文星伊很喜欢这样子的金容仙，只有在床上她才能这样欺负她。

金容仙知道文星伊不会放过她，于是自己张开腿主动邀请着文星伊的手指。

文星伊垂眼望见她无意识地张开腿迎合自己，一股酥麻感升起，心猿意马得让她难自禁，索性俯低头吻住了她的唇，撬开她紧咬的牙关，含住她的小舌吮吸，手上撞击的力道渐渐加快。

“宝贝，你真的好紧。”文星伊深眸迷乱，不自觉说出切身感受，英气的眉头紧紧蹙着，这感觉太舒服，身体和心里的愉悦让她像是到达了天堂。

金容仙想让她停下来，偏偏文星伊越来越猛，内壁无意识地越搅越紧，双腿也越收越拢，她丰盈的酥胸抵着身上人，文星伊的太阳穴突突地跳着，被包裹的舒适感让她几乎忘记了呼吸。

“啊～”金容仙再次被送上云端，背部弓成优美的曲线，汗水顺着身子流淌，晶莹剔透，下身还在颤抖着，文星伊终于满意地退出去。

两人并躺着，金容仙慢慢平复下来，转身攀上文星伊的手臂，欢爱后的声音有些莫名的性感，“想我吗？”

文星伊对上金容仙期待的眼神，笑了，“想”

“这次我不走了”容仙埋头贴上她的身子，“你赶不走的”

“喂，我说，当初闹脾气要走的是你吧？”文星伊有些好笑，这小姑娘可真会颠倒黑白。

“还不是被你气的！”金容仙拽紧拳头打她，被文星伊抓住手拉进怀里。

“好好好，是我不对，你看，没有你我的生活一团糟”文星伊靠着她的额头，想了想又说，“我比较喜欢你打的领带”

说到领带，金容仙才想起，“还不去上班，文总要带头迟到吗？”

文星伊笑着，“你都说我是总了，我迟到谁敢怎样？”

“春宵苦短日高起，君王从此不早朝？”金容仙捏捏文星伊的鼻子打趣她。

文星伊蹭了蹭她的手又亲一下，

“Good morning，my queen”

 

 

THE END


End file.
